


Lost In Time

by marla666



Series: The Magic Place [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: — Потому что ты красивый и мне хочется тебя видеть, — пояснил Элиот, легко проводя пальцами по его щеке, очерчивая краешек рта, который чуть дернулся в улыбке. — Ну и чтобы точно понимать, что ты меня ни с кем не путаешь.





	Lost In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Финал условно открытый: то есть, мы же все равно знаем, чем оно закончится, а это просто небольшая зарисовка про первые два месяца и то, как ребята начинают разбираться в отношениях друг с другом. В общем и целом это о том, как Элиот и Квентин обживаются в Филлори прошлого в первые два месяца: налаживают быт, общаются и не только (сложно поверить, что они переспали только через год, но, это, конечно, только хэдканон).

На первый взгляд этот этап квеста казался почти подарком, уровень — для новичков. Во всяком случае, пока за ними не охотились каннибалы, а над душой не висела ни одна злоебучая фея, в Филлори прошлого было не так уж и плохо.

Даже сама цель выглядела вполне достижимой: не нужно было сражаться с чудовищами или приносить кровавые жертвы — просто собери мозаику и получи ключ. Элиоту хотелось верить, что, в отличие от всего остального, уж с этим он справится. Правитель из него вышел дерьмовый, муж и отец — и того хуже. Возможно, его призвание — решать головоломки. Даже с учетом всех возможных подвохов, без которых здесь явно не обошлось, это звучало вполне реализуемо.

Но даже если подводные камни и существовали, начиналось все спокойно, пожалуй, даже слишком. Условия жизни, конечно, мало походили на королевский дворец, но Элиот не планировал задерживаться в прошлом на долгие годы. Можно было потерпеть.

Тем более, здесь существовала магия, а главное, что рядом был Квентин.

Элиот успел ужасно по нему соскучиться, да что там — не так давно они вообще находились в разных реальностях без перспективы увидеться в течение ближайшей жизни. Зато теперь Элиот мог насмотреться вдоволь: ему действительно нравилось наблюдать, каким сосредоточенным, поглощенным процессом Квентин становится, когда сидит на краю площадки и изучает составленные ими накануне схемы мозаики. Как хмурит брови, задумавшись и уйдя в себя настолько, что не замечает упавших на глаза волос.

Обычно Элиот не отказывал себе в удовольствии подойти поближе и, наклонившись, заправить непослушные пряди Квентину за ухо. За те два месяца, что они провели здесь, ему так и не надоел этот маленький ритуал. Мягкость волос, тепло кожи под пальцами, то, как Квентин неосознанно наклонял голову, чтобы продлить контакт — все это ощущалось волнительно и уютно одновременно. Элиот уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько умиротворенно, как в эти моменты.

По негласной традиции он не спешил убирать руку, пока Квентин не оторвется от схем и не поднимет на него взгляд.

— Придумал что-то новое? — спросил в этот раз Элиот, когда взгляд наконец сфокусировался на нем, а затем заглянул в схему, наклонившись к плечу Квентина.

— Поменяем зеленые с синими местами? — со вздохом предложил тот. Ничего сверхнового в этой идее не было, они оба немного устали, подрастеряли энтузиазм первых двух недель, проведенных над мозаикой.

— Почему бы и нет, — согласился Элиот, пожимая плечами и перетаскивая схему себе на колени. — Только теперь твоя очередь складывать.

Они уже пару сотен раз меняли местами синие и зеленые, зеленые и красные, желтые и белые плитки, но пока без какого-либо толку. Кроме того, конечно, раскладывали мозаику разными способами: по принципу беспрерывного цветового спектра, изображая известные и малоизвестные символы и знаки, а также ударялись в абстракцию.

Варианты множились в геометрической прогрессии.

Незамысловатый на первый взгляд процесс так выматывал, что вечером Элиот обычно отрубался как убитый и крепко спал почти без сновидений. Если ему и случалось видеть сон, то в нем обязательно фигурировали плитки мозаики: шероховатые с одной стороны и более гладкие с другой.

Синие, белые, красные, зеленые, желтые. Ни одного сна о настоящей (или уже прошлой?) жизни.

Так, будто теперь вся реальность состояла из мозаики и только из нее одной.

Впрочем, иногда ему снился Квентин, который тоже стал частью этой загадки.

Немного взволнованный, серьезный: он что-то говорил, но расслышать обычно не удавалось ни слова, словно кто-то выключил звук или поставил между ними невидимое стекло.

Просыпаясь, Элиот не сразу мог понять, где именно находится, и несколько секунд пребывал в плену совершеннейшей растерянности — как тогда, после смерти его голема, когда сознание зависло где-то между земным и филлорийским мирами. Впрочем, Элиот приходил в себя быстро: настолько острое ощущение от того, как магия наполняет каждую клетку тела энергией, он испытывал только здесь, в далеком прошлом Филлори. Наверняка причиной этому было то, как близко находится источник волшебства — чистый, исправный, не истощенный ни Зверем, ни сумасбродным козлорогим божком.

Это ощущение было сложно описать, перевести в слова, но в конце концов они с Квентином сошлись на варианте, что это словно дышать свежим воздухом после того, как долго прожил в мегаполисе. Так же пьянит и кружит голову.

Так что Элиот с удовольствием дышал полной грудью, удивляясь, насколько ему на самом деле не хватало самого ощущения, что магия — реальна.

В доме приятно пахло деревом и сухими травами, хотя первый раз эта ветхая хижина встретила их редкостным бардаком и запущенностью. Предметы быта и утварь валялись вперемешку с прелыми листьями, воздух был тяжелый, спертый, пах пылью, плесенью и черт знает чем еще. Словом, для полноты картины не хватало лишь фекалий Эмбера где-то в углу. Квентин, оценив обстановку, тогда так и сказал.

— Я бы не был уверен, что он здесь не побывал, — заметил на это Элиот.

С помощью ряда заклинаний им удалось привести дом в относительно жилой вид — к счастью, Элиот хорошо помнил многое из того, что помогало им с Марго устранять последствия самых отвязных на курсе вечеринок.

Когда они минимально разобрали завалы мусора, оказалось, что в доме есть две кровати, крепкий деревянный стол, несколько грубо сколоченных стульев, старый сундук, наполненный ветхим тряпьем и старыми бумагами, немного выщербленной посуды и небольшой шкаф с книгами.

Среди них нашлась потрепанная история Филлори, справочник по местным целебным травам, какие-то эпические баллады, а также некоторое количество книг о том, как выращивать овощи. Элиот не представлял, зачем их нужно так много — в Филлори с исправно работающей магией все, казалось, росло само собой. Впрочем, одна совсем тонкая брошюра с советами по огородничеству была явно рассчитана на магов и даже содержала описания каких-то незнакомых заклинаний, так что Элиот отложил ее, чтобы потом изучить повнимательнее.

Возможность поэкспериментировать подвернулась буквально на следующий день, когда они с Квентином вошли в очередное пике отчаяния: сложный узор мозаики, над которым они не покладая рук работали со вчерашнего вечера, не дал никакого результата. Последняя плитка стала на место, и ничего не произошло. Квентин, в раздражении отшвырнув от себя схемы, сказал, что ему нужен перерыв, и ушел прогуляться по лесу, а Элиот решил сосредоточиться на кабачках, которые в обилии росли на грядках вокруг дома.

— Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался вернувшийся через полчаса Квентин, когда Элиот как раз пытался применить какое-то хитромудрое заклинание, которое позволяет скрестить два вида овощей прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Занимаюсь магической селекцией кабачков, — ответил тот, опуская руки и оборачиваясь. Кажется, Квентин уже успел остыть и, судя по взгляду, даже загорелся очередной идеей.

— Не дают покоя лавры Джоша? — улыбнулся он.

— Здесь все равно больше нет никаких развлечений, — пожал плечами Элиот. — Так что почему бы и нет? Дай мне еще час, мне почти удалось сделать гибрид вот этих зеленых и вон тех оранжевых.

Спустя час Элиоту пришлось признать свое поражение в борьбе с кабачковой магией. Мешало то, что вся она оказалась завязана на лунных днях, временах года и еще целом списке условий. Словом, в освоении этих заклинаний бы пригодился как минимум местный календарь, так что Элиот пока оставил затею с овощеводством на потом и отправился на поиски Квентина.

Тот обнаружился за домом — проверял, хорошо ли натянута тетива у самодельного лука. Элиот удивленно поднял брови: из всех предметов, которые можно было назвать оружием, в доме были только ржавый топор, пара тупых ножей и опасная бритва. А значит, Квентин сделал лук только что.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь такое, — сказал Элиот, разглядывая его работу. Лук выглядел ладным, надежным.

— У меня была куча времени, чтобы научиться, пока я выздоравливал после нашей финальной… стычки со Зверем, — хмуро прокомментировал Квентин.

Было понятно, что ему не особо приятно вспоминать этот период, и уж в этом Элиот точно его понимал. Понимал, как тяжело дышать, двигаться, существовать после смерти дорогого для тебя человека. Как важно хоть чем-то занять руки, мысли и всю эту кучу оставшегося тебе, совершенно бесполезного времени. Нет, Элиоту не хотелось об этом говорить — не здесь и не сейчас, ведь все давно осталось в прошлом их реальной жизни.

— Будем охотиться или от кого-то обороняться? — поинтересовался Элиот, взяв из его рук лук и ненадолго соприкоснувшись своими пальцами с пальцами Квентина.

— Пока что на нас вроде никто не нападает, — ответил Квентин. — А вот мысль о печеных овощах навевает тоску, так что я предлагаю кого-нибудь убить и съесть.

— Поддерживаю предложение, — отозвался Элиот. — Тем более я только что уничтожил все наши грядки вместе с дарами природы в виде капусты и кабачков. Так что вперед, давай обратимся к своим первобытным инстинктам.

На пару они довольно быстро управились с тем, чтобы сделать несколько простых стрел из заготовленных Квентином заранее длинных и ровных кусков древесины, и, особо не мешкая, отправились в глубь леса. По-хорошему, пойти и поиграть в охотника в филлорийской чаще следовало бы кому-то одному: двое производили слишком много шума, да и лук был всего один. Но за несколько дней здесь они настолько погрузились в изучение мозаики и бытовую возню, что в лес выбирались максимум на сто метров вперед — до ближайшего дерева с дикими грушами и родника с питьевой водой, который удачно оказался неподалеку. В общем, пока ходить в далекие походы по одному наверняка было опасно: мало ли какие фантастические звери или наркотики в воздухе могли здесь встретиться. Лук достался Квентину, который вроде бы даже умел стрелять. Относительно себя Элиот не мог сказать наверняка: да, он умел эффектно натягивать тетиву и даже целиться в нужном направлении, но вряд ли попал бы в движущуюся мишень. Определенно ему не помешало бы взять несколько уроков у Квентина, который умудрился в свое время ранить Белую Даму. То есть Элиот мог бы и сам потренироваться, целясь в ближайшее дерево или какую-нибудь движимую магией цель, но взаимодействовать с Квентином было и приятнее, и интереснее.

Впрочем, проверить, насколько тот метко стреляет, в этот день так и не довелось: спустя час бесцельного блуждания по лесу они наткнулись на попавшую в ловушку большую пегую птицу. Она безуспешно пыталась взлететь, издавая попеременно то кудахтанье, то звуки, похожие на жалобный дверной скрип.

— Кажется, здесь есть более эффективный способ охоты, чем мы представляли, — сказал Элиот, останавливаясь. Птица, оказавшаяся фазаном, тем временем уселась на землю, с опаской поглядывая в их сторону.

— Это вообще обычный способ, он и в книге описан, — прокомментировал Кентин, делая шаг вперед, отчего фазан снова встрепенулся и забил крыльями, будто забыв о том, что угодил одной лапой в петлю. — Просто я не знал точно, как такую соорудить. Тут смысл в загадке: узел веревки магический и развязывается, если ты даешь правильный ответ на вопрос. Так охотники проверяют, говорящее животное им попалось или нет.

— По-моему, прекрасная идея, — прокомментировал Элиот. — Уж точно получше, чем бестолково бегать по лесу и пытаться выяснить у пролетающей в небе птицы, относится она к умным или просто к красивым. Что там за загадка?

— Подожди минутку, сейчас найду, — Квентин наконец сумел схватить фазана и, пытаясь удержать его под мышкой, развернул привязанную к веревке записку. — «Ты сожми его немножко, станет твердым, как картошка». Это что еще за?..

— Знаешь, я точно не буду отпускать тебя самого в лес, потому что ты останешься тут сидеть, привязанный за ногу, до скончания времен, — Элиот не сдержал улыбку, глядя на сбитого с толку Квентина. — Это снег, Кью. Детская загадка, а не то, что ты там себе подумал.

— Ничего я себе не подумал, — фыркнул Квентин, перехватывая птицу покрепче, а затем с некоторым удивлением произнес: — Снег.

Магический узел, удерживавший птичью лапу, развязался, и фазан, почувствовав это, громко закудахтал, как обычный домашний петух.

— То есть вместо охоты мы просто украдем чужую добычу? — на всякий случай переспросил Элиот. Он был вовсе не против, скорее наоборот.

— Ну, мы можем оставить записку охотнику, — предложил Квентин, передавая фазана Элиоту в руки и внимательно разглядывая веревку-ловушку. — Мол, извините, нам очень хотелось есть. С любовью, Квентин и Элиот.

— Ты забыл про «спасибо», — добавил Элиот, крепко прижимая к себе трепыхающуюся птицу и надеясь, что та не нагадит на него прямо сейчас.

— Черт, — сказал Квентин, делая над веревкой несколько пассов руками, отчего та снова скрутилась в петлю. — Обязательно припишем еще и «спасибо» в конце. А если серьезно, то мы просто соорудим свою ловушку в следующий раз и больше не будем никого грабить.

— Кхек-кек, — сказал фазан, пачкая штаны Элиота белым и царапая ему руку когтистыми лапами. Не то чтобы тот не понимал птицу в этой ситуации.

— Надеюсь, ты не против удостоиться чести убить нашего пленника, — сказал он Квентину, когда они направились в сторону, где предположительно находилась хижина и мозаика. А затем сразу же ответил на его вопросительный взгляд: — Ты уже знаешь, что я вырос на ферме. Моему отцу казалось, что если ты в пять лет отрубил голову петуху, то как-то быстренько станешь настоящим мужчиной. Если прокомментировать это в общих чертах, то мне не понравилось.

О том, что убивать человека ему понравилось еще меньше, Элиот предпочел сейчас не упоминать.

— Ладно, — кивнул Квентин. — Не то чтобы я был в восторге, но мне все же не пять лет. Надеюсь, это меня не слишком травмирует.

— Постарайся это сделать с первого удара, — порекомендовал Элиот, бросая быстрый взгляд на притихшую в его руках птицу.

— Слушай, я отрубил Пенни руки. Обе, — сказал Квентин с некоторой обидой в голосе. — Уж как-то справлюсь.

— Обе с первого раза? — на всякий случай спросил Элиот.

— Одну так точно с первого, — заверил его Квентин, немного подумав.

Фазан издал печальный скрип, похожий на скрип несмазанной двери.

— Прости, приятель, — с искренним сочувствием вздохнул Элиот. — Это вопрос выживания.

В целом они довольно быстро освоились в Филлори прошлого: в быту в основном используя магию, хотя она помогала далеко не во всех случаях. То есть заточить опасную бритву с помощью заклинания не составляло труда, но никакое волшебство не помогало быстро приспособиться ей пользоваться.

Вскоре Элиот восстановил грядки с овощами, а у Квентина неожиданно проявился талант к практически мгновенной починке мелких бытовых вещей — стоило ему взять в руки местную щербатую тарелку или чашку, как она становилась новехонькой будто сама собой. В общем, на самом деле как-то так оно и было, поскольку поначалу Квентин и сам не понимал, как это получается. Да и раньше он вроде не обладал подобной способностью: будто его личные таланты в магии спали, не спешили проявляться до какого-то особенного момента.

— Мы даже не женаты, а у нас уже совместный быт, — как-то сказал Элиот во время завтрака.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе предложение? — заметил Квентин, отодвигая от себя тарелку.

— Спасибо, Кью, одна жена у меня уже есть, — парировал он, получив в ответ заслуженно возмущенный взгляд, хотя Квентин при этом и улыбался. — Но я подумаю.

Больше всего Элиота раздражала невозможность нормально помыться — очищающие заклинания годились в основном для одежды, на коже тем временем все равно оставалось фантомное присутствие пыли и песка — последствия работы с мозаикой. Запасы мыла в доме были печально скудными, да и водные процедуры приходилось устраивать на улице за хижиной, поливая себя из деревянного ковшика. Было, конечно, в этом что-то эротичное: теплый филлорийский ветерок овевает твою мокрую задницу, а местные белки задорно хихикают, наблюдая за голым человеком с ближайших деревьев.

— Надо мной не хихикают, — честно признался Квентин в ответ на это замечание от Элиота.

— Значит, я просто им нравлюсь, — беззаботно пожал плечами тот.

В любом случае Элиот бы не отказался от горячей ванны, и при желании можно было бы заморочиться и придумать, как организовать себе что-то подобное, но тратить на это кучу времени представлялось кощунством. Им обоим и так периодически казалось, что дело с мозаикой продвигается слишком уж медленно, они ничего не успевают, не вписываются в какие-то неведомые сроки.

Наверное, в качестве компенсации за бытовые страдания Квентин периодически просил помочь ему с мытьем головы. Оказалось, что ему самому в текущих условиях это делать крайне неудобно: поливать себя из ковшика, «одновременно смывая пену и все такое». Приблизительно такими словами, почему-то смущаясь, Квентин и объяснил Элиоту свою просьбу в первый раз. Прежде чем ответить, тот даже ненадолго завис, увидев перед глазами сцену, как они оба абсолютно голые поливают друг друга водой на заднем дворе под веселое хихиканье местных белок. Но Квентин был пока одет, точнее раздет всего лишь до пояса и выглядел очень серьезно, а значит, наверняка имел в виду что-то другое.

— Без проблем, — ответил Элиот, лениво потягиваясь и встряхивая головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение. — Давай устроим тебе хорошую головомойку.

В общем, все действительно сложилось вполне невинно, хоть и достаточно интимно: обычно Элиот не без удовольствия просил Квентина наклониться пониже, а затем еще пониже. «Если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы вода затекла тебе в штаны», — пояснял он при этом. Ему нравилось, что Квентин такой покорный, доверчивый в эти моменты и можно совершенно свободно скользить взглядом по его широким плечам, покрытым капельками воды, проводить пальцами по шее, будто бы ненароком соприкасаться бедрами.

Элиот даже всерьез задумывался о том, почему, собственно, нет, ведь он мог придумать пару десятков способов соблазнить Квентина. Тем не менее не предпринимал попыток сделать это, ограничиваясь лишь полушутливыми намеками, потому что прекрасно помнил, чем все закончилось в первый раз, когда они переспали — полнейшим пиздецом, который чуть не разрушил их отношения. Может быть, в какой-то из тридцати девяти временных петель все было по-другому, но в их сороковой реальности ситуация пошла наперекосяк, и Элиоту определенно не понравилось такое начало. Они оба были не в себе тогда, выбрали неправильное время и обстоятельства, а точнее — это обстоятельства выбрали их. Так что прежде чем решиться начать все сначала, Элиоту хотелось быть уверенным, что Квентин тоже этого хочет. А главное, что их слаженная командная работа никак от этого не пострадает. Так что Элиот довольствовался дружеским флиртом и возможностью совершенно легально проводить с Квентином время в неограниченном количестве. И да, мыть ему голову.

— Элиот, — ворчал Квентин: голова в пене, спина в каплях воды. — Мне вообще-то нужно помочь все это смыть.

— Прости, залюбовался, — совершенно честно отвечал Элиот после намеренной паузы. — Хорошо ведь стоишь.

В целом их жизнь складывалась вполне неплохо. Особенно когда Квентин, отправившись в одну из своих охотничьих вылазок в лес на исходе второго месяца, неожиданно нашел небольшую колонию золотоносных жуков.

— Понятия не имею, откуда они тут взялись, — недоумевал он позже, показывая Элиоту свою находку. — Подобные, кажется, должны водиться в другой части Филлори. Да и те гадят только драгоценными камнями.

— Какая разница, — ответил Элиот, который никогда в жизни еще не был так рад видеть чьи-то экскременты, впрочем, кто бы не был рад, когда это не говно, а горстка золота. — Пора разведать, где здесь находятся зачатки цивилизации, и вступить с людьми в товарно-денежные отношения.

Увы, с помощью волшебства камни не превращались в деньги и драгоценные металлы, иначе все волшебники давно были бы миллиардерами. Так что очередное подвернувшееся под руку филлорийское чудо было как нельзя кстати. Правда, оказалось, что ближайший рынок находится в двух с половиной часах довольно энергичной пешей прогулки. Конечно, изначально они этого не знали, потому предусмотрительно поставили на хижину защитные чары и захватили ключ, который привел их в прошлое, с собой.

— А что, если кто-то соберет мозаику, пока нас не будет? — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез поинтересовался Квентин, когда они, битый час проплутав по лесу, вышли на довольно широкую проселочную дорогу, где явно виднелись следы от колес повозок.

— Могу пожелать этим людям удачи, — ответил Элиот с улыбкой. — Да и неплохо, если кто-то выполнит за нас эту работу. Может, так и должно быть.

— И, конечно же, запросто отдаст нам волшебный артефакт, будто мы все — персонажи детской сказки с хорошим концом, — иронично заметил Квентин.

— На самом деле мы не знаем, по каким правилам тут все действует, — Элиот тоже не верил в подобные чудеса, но мало ли. К тому же ему казалось, что в тысячу раз легче уговорить кого-то отдать ключ, чем сложить головоломку самому. Но это Квентину он не стал озвучивать, добавив: — Давай не исключать такой вариант.

Квентин лишь рассеянно кивнул, глядя по сторонам. Лес здесь был более светлым, местами совсем редел. Между деревьев иногда мелькали чьи-то одинокие домики, сады с фруктовыми деревьями. Спустя час на пути стали встречаться живые люди, а спустя еще час, когда Элиот уже готов был разбить лагерь под ближайшим деревом, дорога вывела к самому настоящему поселению с худо-бедно развитой инфраструктурой. Проще говоря, там можно было обменять золото на еду и предметы первой необходимости.

Это не было похоже на поход в супермаркет, но на рынке все равно оказалось довольно любопытно. Элиот уже объезжал свои владения, когда стал верховным королем, но сейчас все было немного по-другому. От коронации его отделяло несколько десятков лет, а Филлори буквально дышала магией — чистой и правильной. Тем не менее в самом рынке ничего особо волшебного не было — он оказался грязным и шумным, не в последнюю очередь благодаря разномастной публике, часть которой составляли говорящие животные всех размеров и степеней мохнатости. Квентин ходил, будто оглушенный, а Элиоту удалось включиться быстрее — в основном потому, что ему нравилось торговаться. Зато Квентин своим потерянным видом, сам того не ожидая и даже не задумываясь, умудрился то ли очаровать, то ли разжалобить сразу нескольких владелиц продуктовых лавок подряд. Молочница, одарив его выразительным взглядом, существенно скинула цену, хотя ее об этом и не просили, а румяная, как булка, дама в хлебной лавке вручила Квентину в подарок вязанку бубликов и сказала приходить еще.

По дороге обратно Элиот чувствовал себя так, будто единолично вспахал небольшое поле. Но душу грело то, что они с Квентином обзавелись парой острых ножей, несколькими мелкими бытовыми предметами, запаслись бумагой для схем и мелом, нормальным мылом и некоторым количеством еды, которую можно хранить в погребе. Словом, почти всем тем, что позволяет чувствовать себя человеком, а не одичавшим представителем гомо сапиенс, затерянным в лесу. Квентина же, казалось, изначально пугала перспектива хоть как-то обустраиваться здесь — будто каждая не надбитая тарелка еще больше отдаляла их от цели, ненавязчиво намекала, что они застряли в прошлом надолго.

Квентин не говорил этого вслух и, возможно, сам не до конца осознавал, но Элиот замечал, как он невольно напрягался. Вот и сейчас: они только-только добрались до хижины и кое-как разобрали вещи (которые, хвала магии, хотя бы не пришлось тащить на себе), а в глазах Квентина уже промелькнула дремлющая там паника. На местную одежду, которую они взяли на всякий случай, он и вовсе глянул так, что она чудом не загорелась, в результате Элиот, подумав, спрятал ее на дно сундука. Быть может, эти вещи им действительно не пригодятся и не сегодня-завтра все закончится. Сам Элиот чувствовал себя относительно спокойно: если уж с помощью ключей можно путешествовать во времени, то что мешает вернуться в ту же точку, из которой они прибыли? Наверняка никто даже не заметит их отсутствия. Если они, конечно, не провалят задание и вообще смогут попасть обратно в свое время.

О последнем варианте Элиот предпочитал не думать, а если навязчивые мысли не шли из головы — доставал фляжку с алкоголем. В тот вечер он решил, что выпить точно будет не лишним: мозаика была отложена до утра, а вот Квентин с его тревожностью никуда не девался. К тому же теперь у них был лоскутный плед, который Элиот счел вполне подходящим элементом декора для квеста. Расстелить одеяло, сделанное из цветных квадратов ткани, поверх цветных плиток головоломки — почти что культ мозаики, если бы это не выглядело так иронично.

Лежать на пледе и смотреть в темнеющее небо Филлори оказалось успокаивающим занятием, тем более Квентин решил составить Элиоту компанию и сидел рядом. Время от времени он принимал из его рук фляжку и делал небольшой глоток вина.

Вечер располагал к блаженному и усталому ничегонеделанью — они любовались звездами и вполголоса обсуждали сегодняшнюю вылазку в люди и новые идеи по перекладыванию плиток мозаики с места на место. Как-то незаметно разговор перетек на одну из их любимых тем: что было бы, попади сюда вовсе не они, а кто-то другой. Сколько дней продержалась бы Марго, прежде чем найти какое-то неочевидное для других, но максимально практичное решение, как действовала бы Джулия.

— А Пенни наверняка бы сказал: «Да ну вас нахрен со всем этим дерьмом» — и свалил куда подальше, — после небольшой паузы в диалоге заметил Квентин.

— Ага, а потом все равно вернулся бы, — продолжил Элиот, и они оба снова замолчали.

В их реальности Пенни был мертв, а это уж никак не навевало на радужные мысли. Возможно, что весь этот квест и возвращение магии не обойдется без потерь и жертв, например, ими станут они с Квентином: застрянут здесь навсегда и умрут над этой мозаикой, так больше и не увидев никого из друзей и близких.

Лениво, отстраненно, будто бы речь шла не о нем самом, а о совершенно чужом человеке, Элиот попытался мысленно составить список тех, кто действительно сожалел бы о его пропаже. Список начинался и заканчивался на Марго, и наверняка это было нормально. Их дружба, как и они сами, изменилась за последнее время, стала не такой ванильной, чуть горьковатой и теперь еще более ценной для Элиота. Он скучал по Марго — по ее практичности и необычайной яростной энергии, с которой она бралась за любое дело. По сравнению с ней они с Квентином были просто двумя тюленями, не иначе.

— Слушай, Элиот, у меня есть идея, — неожиданно сказал Квентин, прикасаясь к его локтю и отвлекая от размышлений.

— Надеюсь, ради этого, чем бы оно там ни было, нам не придется прямо сейчас встать и идти, — отозвался Элиот, отрываясь от созерцания звездного неба и приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Квентина, глаза которого пьяно и возбужденно блестели. Так и есть: он правда придумал им занятие на вечер. Осталось выяснить какое.

— У нас ведь есть ключ, — словно откровение провозгласил он и полез в карман, чтобы достать его. — Вот.

— Я помню, — кивнул Элиот, глядя на артефакт, который Квентин теперь, подняв повыше, держал в руке. — Нужно было положить обратно в сундук, а не таскать в кармане. И ты бы поосторожнее им размахивал, потому что ключ способен вызывать не самые приятные иллюзии, которые…

— Квентин Колдвотер, — ледяные интонации в голосе Элис могли заставить ад замерзнуть. Элиот непроизвольно вздрогнул, хоть и знал, что это фантом, вызванный ключом. То есть усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, что Элис, да еще и в виде ниффина — просто галлюцинация. А вот Квентин подскочил, как ужаленный, и с ужасом уставился на стоящую перед ним девушку, под кожей которой красиво и жутко переливались голубые светящиеся линии.

— Как ты… — начал было он, выставив вперед руку, будто пытался прикрыть глаза от яркого света. — Элис?

— Ты все такой же идиот, как и раньше, — она недобро усмехнулась, задрав подбородок и смерив Квентина презрительным взглядом. — Думаешь, тебе под силу решить эту сложную загадку? А я бы могла помочь, если бы ты не догадался вернуть меня обратно.

— Если бы я тебя не вернул, ты бы исчезла навсегда, как и другие ниффины вместе с уходом магии, — сказал Квентин упрямо, отчаянно, будто оправдывался перед настоящей Элис, а не проекцией собственных страхов. Элиот счел нужным встать и тоже отступить назад, поближе к Квентину.

— Напомни мне, умник, почему магия исчезла? — она скрестила руки на груди и склонила голову, сверкнув холодно-голубым светом в глубине глаз.

— Это иллюзия, Кью, эффект ключа, — перехватывая руку Квентина, в которой тот держал артефакт, пробормотал Элиот. Он был не слишком уверен в своих собственных словах: Элис уже давно развоплотилась из ниффина в человека, но сейчас в этом образе и форме выглядела уж слишком правдоподобно.

— А ты уверен, что иллюзия здесь я, а не ты? — фыркнула Элис, поворачивая к нему голову и делая пару стремительных шагов вперед. — Может, Квентина настолько пугает идея оказаться запертым с тобой в прошлом навсегда, что ему мерещится твое присутствие?

— Блядь, — выдохнул Элиот, выпуская руку Квентина из своей, и поворачиваясь к нему. — Кью, думаю, тебе придется разобраться с этим самостоятельно. В конце концов, это твоя бывшая и ты лучше знаешь, как действовать, чтобы она исчезла.

— Но что именно мне сделать? — растерянно спросил Квентин, с недоверием покосившись сначала на Элиота, а затем на ключ, зажатый в пальцах.

— Но что именно мне сделать, — передразнила его Элис, подходя еще ближе. — В этом весь ты, Квентин. Думаешь, что имеешь право решать за других, но полностью беспомощен, когда дело касается твоей собственной жизни.

— Это правда, — помолчав, кивнул Квентин, а затем сделал шаг вперед, оказавшись нос к носу с иллюзорной Элис, которая, казалось, пыталась раздавить его силой взгляда. — И мне действительно не нужно было решать за тебя, прости.

— За то, что ты ни о чем не жалеешь? — насмешливо спросила Элис, которая, казалось, вовсе не думала никуда исчезать.

— И за это тоже, — кивнул Квентин. — Зато теперь ты полностью свободна. Мы вернем магию, и ты сможешь снова стать ниффином. Или кем захочешь. Я обещаю больше не вмешиваться в твою жизнь… если ты об этом не попросишь.

— Очень самонадеянное обещание, — сказала Элис спокойно, уже без прежнего запала, и обошла Квентина по кругу, будто изучая. Элиот старался не шевелиться и даже дышать потише, только бы этот сеанс магического психоанализа побыстрее закончился.

— Другого я дать не могу, — искренне вздохнул Квентин, опуская плечи.

— Прощай, Квентин, — сухо выдохнула иллюзия Элис и взмыла в небо яркой вспышкой синего. Элиоту пришлось даже зажмуриться ненадолго, зато когда он открыл глаза, никаких жутких галлюцинаций уже не было в поле зрения. Квентин стоял на месте, глядя теперь уже на него — вопросительно и немного виновато.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, в порядке ли ты, — сказал Элиот, делая шаг к нему и касаясь рукой плеча. Квентин не скрывал своих переживаний по поводу Элис, так что лишние комментарии относительно произошедшего Элиоту не требовались. — Эти иллюзии выглядят до чертиков реальными, мороз по коже. И да, ты быстро.

— Как ты верно заметил, это моя бывшая. Так что я вроде как угадал, что нужно сказать, — отметил Квентин со вздохом, а затем поднес все еще зажатый в пальцах ключ к глазам и бросил взгляд на Элиота. — Как это вообще работает? Я, честно говоря, не был готов к таким спецэффектам.

— Понятия не имею, — констатировал тот. Ему вдруг ужасно захотелось выкурить сигарету: задумчиво выпускать кольца в небо и смотреть, как они растворяются без следа. Но сигарет в Филлори, увы, не было. — Инструкция к нему не прилагалась, а в книге тоже нет ничего конкретного.

— Вообще-то я хотел проверить, не откроет ли он нам еще одну дверь. У тебя ведь он сработал два раза? Сначала проход в Междумирье, потом в Брейкбиллс?

— Да, но книга вела нас к мозаике, и вот мы здесь, — возразил Элиот. — Думаешь, мы сможем шастать туда и обратно, если не выполним квест? Не подумай, ненадолго отлучиться, например, за сигаретами, я бы не отказался.

— Мы не справляемся, Элиот, — сказал Квентин, покачав головой. — Может, теперь нам уже положено позвать кого-то на помощь? Или, я не знаю, попасть куда-нибудь, где мы получим подсказку, как сложить мозаику?

— Почему бы не попробовать, — пожал плечами Элиот, которому не казалось, что они совершенно не справляются, но временами хотелось стереть упрямую мозаику в мелкий порошок и развеять по ветру.

— Тогда пойдем, — оживился Квентин, делая шаг вперед и оглядываясь. — Думаю, стоит начать оттуда, откуда мы пришли.

Идея действительно не была лишена смысла, так что Элиот, помешкав, пошел следом, с некоторым удивлением для самого себя отмечая, что ему не так уж и хочется обратно прямо сейчас. Пару недель назад Квентин, в очередной раз психанув из-за не поддающейся логике головоломки, спросил у Элиота, в чем секрет его спокойствия. Тот, не раздумывая, многозначительно кивнул на фляжку с алкоголем, еще и сам не догадываясь, что дело не в допингах.

На самом деле Элиоту в какой-то мере начало все это нравиться: и Филлори прошлого, и их нехитрый быт, и даже медитативное и совершенно пока бестолковое перебирание цветных плиток. В неторопливом, черепашьем темпе жизни здесь было что-то завораживающее, и Элиоту казалось, что он вот-вот да и разглядит ускользающую из поля зрения цельную картину происходящего. Но не терять же из-за этого шанс побыстрее справиться с заданием?

Впрочем, идея так и не сработала: ни в этот вечер, ни в несколько последующих. Ни намека на дверь или замочную скважину не появилось ни возле дерева, в котором открылся портал сюда, ни в доме, который они обошли несколько раз. Магия в ключе словно заснула, ушла вглубь после появления иллюзии, хотя Элиот и чувствовал эхо мощной энергии, исходящей от артефакта.

— Мне кажется, все очевидно, — сказал он на исходе шестого дня, устав ждать, пока Квентин наконец наиграется. — Ключ ненавязчиво намекает, что надо бы сосредоточиться на деле. Даже если нас выбрали для задания неправильно, то это полностью наши проблемы, Кью.

— Похоже, что так и есть, — с досадой ответил Квентин. — Надеюсь, во всем происходящем и правда есть какой-то смысл.

Они стояли плечом к плечу, глядя на очередной законченный узор мозаики, на который потратили целый день. Элиоту казалось, что получилось красиво, но, видимо, этого было недостаточно.

— Уверен, мы близко к цели, — подбодрил он Квентина. На самом деле ни один из них не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия.

— Пожалуй, пойду спрячу ключ обратно в сундук, — сказал тот, ежась и засовывая руки в карманы джинсов. — Да и опять собирается дождь.

Вчера полночи ливень стучал по крыше их хижины, а к утру в самом доме, ближе к входной двери образовалась большая лужа: по-хорошему, стоило бы проверить и починить крышу, пока вода не полилась им на головы. Днем оказалось свежо и солнечно, но чем ближе дело шло к закату, тем более зябко становилось на улице, а сейчас, когда настала ночь, ситуация усугубилась редкими, но мощными порывами ветра. Элиот подумал о том, что пришла пора проверить, работает ли в доме камин. Но сначала нужно было смыть с себя пыль и песок, пока еще оставались силы это сделать.

Спустя час Элиот, сидя прямо на полу, уже наблюдал за тем, как неторопливо, но уверенно разгорается очаг: быстро вспыхнувшее пламя теперь притаилось внутри горки поленьев, терпеливо и жарко облизывая их снизу. Пока Квентин заканчивал с водными процедурами на холодном ветру, Элиот как раз успел взять из погреба продукты для ужина и только-только разжег камин, который вроде бы даже не пытался чадить и работал вполне исправно. Как только поленья разгорелись сильнее, за окном громыхнуло — полил дождь. Квентин появился на пороге спустя три минуты: мокрый и довольный он сжимал в охапке схемы, которые они забыли на улице, и лоскутный плед.

— Успел спасти от ливня, — констатировал он, отряхиваясь и складывая вещи на лавку у входа. — Оказалось, только зря сушился и одевался.

— Совершенно зря, — кивнул Элиот, представив мокрого Квентина совсем без одежды. — Садись давай, будем наконец ужинать. А то я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Ого. Ты у нас теперь хранитель домашнего очага? — опустившись рядом и бросив взгляд на огонь, улыбнулся Квентин.

— Стараюсь как могу, — ответил Элиот, подвигая ближе к ним большую тарелку с нарезанным хлебом, вяленым мясом и овощами. — Один ты бы тут и вовсе одичал. Наверняка и бороду бы отпустил до колен.

— Слушай, а это идея, — кивнул Квентин, задумчиво почесав подбородок. — Или, может, это будут длинные усы. Знаешь, такие, которые как бы говорят: «Перед вами серьезный, взрослый мужчина».

— На тебе они будут кричать: «Возьми ножницы и обрежь нас к чертовой матери», — смерив его оценивающим взглядом, отметил Элиот и тихонько рассмеялся.

— Увидишь сам, — Квентин выразительно поднял брови.

— Нет, не смей, — серьезно добавил Элиот. — Не желаю на такое смотреть.

Остальную часть ужина они в основном уютно молчали, сосредоточенно жуя и слушая, как за окном время от времени гремит гром. Прямо возле двери с потолка закапало в заблаговременно подставленную Элиотом деревянную миску.

Покончив с ужином, оба ненадолго зависли возле огня: поленья уже на треть прогорели и давали приятное тепло, почти настоящее ощущение дома. Элиот растянулся возле камина, подперев голову локтем, и смотрел на Квентина, который, сидя по-турецки, завороженно смотрел на огонь.

— Давай ты первый, — сказал Элиот, зевнув. Квентин поднял его с восходом солнца, и теперь усталость брала свое. — Какая твоя Очень Важная Вещь на сегодня, Кью?

Последнюю неделю они играли в «Что-бы-ты-взял-с-собой-в-Филлори-если-бы-знал». Можно было называть только один действительно необходимый предмет и нельзя было повторяться. В их списке уже точно были бритвенный станок, туалетная бумага и еще с десяток полезных мелочей. Элиот сомневался, что сейчас точно вспомнит их все: шум дождя за окном убаюкивал, мысли путались.

— Сигареты, — сказал Квентин, повернув к нему голову. — И я удивлен, что ты не назвал их в прошлый раз. Твой ход.

— Презервативы, — отозвался Элиот и медленно сел, чтобы не задремать в процессе разговора.

— Серьезно? — удивился Квентин. — Это то, чего тебе здесь действительно не хватает?

— Мы здесь уже два месяца, Кью, и неизвестно, сколько еще пробудем, — сказал Элиот, поднимаясь и направляясь к кровати. — Я бы вовсе не отказался пуститься в эротические приключения, но меня останавливает мысль о какой-нибудь филлорианской гонорее. Хотел бы вернуться обратно вместе со своим членом.

— Ну знаешь, есть разные безопасные способы, — многозначительно сообщил Квентин, судя по звукам за спиной, он при этом ставил посуду на стол.

— Очень смешно, Кью, я взрослый мальчик и в курсе, что можно подрочить, — пробормотал Элиот, на автомате стаскивая с себя одежду и складывая на стул рядом с кроватью.

У них с Квентином как-то получалось делить довольно тесное пространство на двоих, избегая неловкостей. Вокруг раскинулся целый лес, в котором при желании было не очень сложно уединиться. Вставал Квентин обычно намного раньше, уходя во двор, чтобы умыться и заняться завтраком. Как правило, в это время Элиот и решал свои интимные вопросы, еще ни разу не попавшись на горячем, хотя на самом деле его только дополнительно заводила такая вероятность. Сам же Квентин, судя по всему, облюбовал предрассветные часы, когда был уверен, что Элиот крепко спит.

Он действительно редко просыпался ночью и тем более под утро, но и из этого правила были свои исключения, например, пару недель назад, когда Элиот медленно вынырнул из сна, с некоторым удивлением открыв глаза в кромешной тьме. Пить не хотелось, в туалет не хотелось, просто он проснулся и услышал, как едва уловимо, сдерживая себя, постанывает Квентин, как часто он дышит, тихо ерзая на своей скрипучей деревянной кровати, как шуршит одеяло, которое он задевает, размеренно двигая рукой. Совсем рядом, на расстоянии полутора метров. Слишком темно, чтобы что-то разобрать, слишком интимно, чтобы дать о себе знать и испортить ему удовольствие, слишком горячо, чтобы вот так просто взять и провалиться обратно в сон.

Закусив губу, чтобы и самому не застонать от накатившего на него возбуждения, Элиот тогда тихо лежал и слушал, стараясь ничем себя не выдать и дышать ровнее. Закрыв глаза, представлял в мельчайших подробностях все, что делает Квентин: как зажмуривается и приоткрывает рот, как крепче сжимает член и облизывает пересохшие губы, как запрокидывает голову и начинает двигать рукой быстрее, чуть шире разводит согнутые в коленях ноги. Элиоту понадобилось недюжинное усилие воли, чтобы не прикоснуться к себе, когда Квентин, кончая, довольно громко застонал, а затем затих, дыша тяжело и расслабленно. Несколько мучительных минут Элиот раздумывал, как долго ему теперь придется изнывать от возбуждения без возможности что-либо с этим сделать, но Квентин, медленно поднявшись и пошуршав в темноте одеждой, вышел из хижины и закрыл за собой дверь. Воспользовавшись моментом, Элиот наконец выдохнул и, обхватив свой напряженный член ладонью, кончил буквально от нескольких быстрых движений. За то время, что Квентина не было, он даже успел отдышаться и быстро применить очищающее заклинание, так что, кажется, тот ничего и не заметил.

Словом, у них почти идеально получалось не мешать друг другу. А уж сегодня Квентин мог шуметь как заблагорассудится: Элиот, едва успев улечься и набросить на себя тонкое одеяло, уже уплывал из реальности. Шум дождя, треск дров в камине, шорох одежды Квентина, который уже тоже готовился ко сну — все медленно сливалось в единый фондовый гул, убаюкивающий и монотонный. Который вдруг резко прервался грохотом, а затем глухим деревянным стуком, от которого содрогнулся пол. После чего раздалось тихое, но отчетливое «вот же ж блядь».

Элиот нехотя открыл глаза, чтобы понять, какой апокалипсис настиг их вдруг посреди ночи. Апокалипсис выглядел как одетый в одни трусы Квентин, стоящий над треснувшей ровно посередине и слегка завалившейся на бок старой деревянной кроватью.

— Потолок начал протекать прямо над моей головой, — пояснил Квентин, разведя руками. — Я решил немного подвинуть кровать. И упс.

— Квентин Сокрушитель Кроватей, — сказал Элиот со вздохом, бросив беглый взгляд на деревянные балки над головой. Стоило не лениться и проверить старую крышу еще днем, но теперь сожалеть об этом было поздно. Оставалось надеяться, что к утру их не зальет окончательно.

— Думаю, это все жучки-короеды, — констатировал Квентин, приседая возле кровати и рассматривая повреждения. — И, конечно, насквозь трухлявое дерево: одной магией не починишь, нужны доски и инструменты.

— Нахрен все это посреди ночи, — Элиот поправил сползающее с бедер одеяло и, немного подвинувшись, похлопал рукой по кровати. — Ложись ко мне, места вполне достаточно.

— Ладно, — Квентин сделал шаг вперед и замер, будто бы раздумывая. — Правда, если ты не толкаешься во сне.

— Нет, но должен предупредить, что я сплю голый, — прикрывая веки, констатировал Элиот. С тех пор, как они обзавелись собственным новым постельным бельем, на котором до этого никто не спал, он не брезговал ложиться в кровать совсем без одежды.

— Да, я видел, как ты раздеваешься, — Квентин сделал шаг вперед, присел к нему на кровать и улыбнулся. — Но я со своим одеялом.

— Очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны. Но ты и так успел заездить меня еще днем с мозаикой, — пробормотал Элиот, отворачиваясь к стене и освобождая ему больше места. Кровать чуть слышно скрипнула, Квентин выключил свет и лег рядом, почти касаясь его спины своей. В иной ситуации Элиот вряд ли смог бы скоро заснуть, ощущая тепло его тела так близко, но сейчас было слишком уютно и сонно, чтобы предаваться эротическим фантазиям, так что он отключился почти мгновенно.

Зато сон ему приснился такой, как надо, наконец-то без остоебенивших разноцветных плиток. Теперь это было что-то темное, чувственное, сенсорное. Кто-то медленно, изучающе скользил горячей ладонью по его бедрам, бокам, животу, вычерчивал кончиками пальцев на груди запутанные линии. Где-то далеко, в реальном мире шумел дождь, во сне похожий на шум моря. Теперь Элиоту казалось, что он сам плавно качается на волнах, по телу медленно расползалась приятная истома, предвкушение. Элиот поймал ласкающие его пальцы, несильно сжал в своих, легко погладил внешнюю сторону ладони, провел рукой от запястья до локтя, чувствуя, как жаркое тело прижимается к нему сзади, а чужое дыхание щекочет шею.

Он плавно развернулся, так и не открывая глаз — пока Элиоту нравилась эта густая темнота, в которой можно было сосредоточиться на прикосновениях и ощущениях от них. Изучая ладонями чужие спину и крепкие плечи, поглаживая шею, Элиот понемногу просыпался. Постепенно осознавал, что все это — не сон, а человек в его объятиях вполне реальный. Вздрагивает от прикосновений, прижимается теснее и совершенно беззастенчиво трогает его сам. Словом, тоже не спит.

— Кью, как ты оказался под моим одеялом? — вкрадчиво прошептал Элиот ему на ухо, и наконец открыл глаза. В доме было темно, по крыше до сих пор вяло стучали капли дождя, за окном серело, а поленья в камине уже превратились в едва тлеющие угли. Значит, с момента, как они легли, прошло несколько часов, но Элиот уже ощущал себя достаточно бодрым. Пожалуй, даже слишком бодрым как на такую несусветную рань, но на это были вполне объективные причины.

— Даже не знаю, как так получилось, — пробормотал тем временем Квентин куда-то ему в плечо. Его голос вовсе не звучал смущенным, а рука все так же уверенно поглаживала Элиота между лопаток. — Но у тебя тут интереснее, чем у меня.

— Сложно с этим поспорить, — тихо сказал Элиот, проведя ладонью по его собранным в пучок волосам. Хотелось потянуть за резинку, потянуть за непослушные пряди, прижаться губами к теплой коже за ухом. Но вместо этого Элиот поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами: лампа, работающая с помощью магии, осветила комнату неярким, мягким светом. Ровно настолько, чтобы можно было видеть друг друга.

— А это зачем? — отстраняясь и удивленно моргая, спросил Квентин. Его карие глаза казались почти черными в полутьме.

— Потому что ты красивый и мне хочется тебя видеть, — пояснил Элиот, легко проводя пальцами по его щеке, очерчивая краешек рта, который чуть дернулся в улыбке. — Ну и чтобы точно понимать, что ты меня ни с кем не путаешь.

— Тебя сложно с кем-то перепутать, — ответил Квентин. Тон у него был полушутливый, и наверняка он не имел в виду совсем то, что Элиот для него такой особенный, но в груди все равно предательски потеплело.

Элиот моргнул и, обхватив его за шею, притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Он был вовсе не железный, а губы у Квентина казались такими красивыми — им одинаково шел как печальный изгиб, так и улыбка, и Элиоту казалось необходимым срочно попробовать их на вкус. Он не слишком много помнил с того, первого раза: сила отдачи от заклинания была невыносимой, и всего алкоголя мира не хватило бы, чтобы помочь справиться с навалившейся на него тогда болью, так Элиот в тот вечер выпил невероятно много даже по собственным меркам. В результате воспоминания были туманными, смазанными, будто ненастоящими. Они ни разу не говорили о случившемся, так что Элиот не знал, что помнил Квентин, да это было и неважно сейчас, когда он отвечал на поцелуй с таким пылом, будто целую вечность ждал этого момента.

Они целовались жадно и долго, меняя темп и подстраиваясь друг под друга легко и быстро. Элиот наконец добрался до резинки, стягивающей волосы Квентина и стащил ее, растрепав ему волосы и сгребая пряди в ладонь. В ответ Квентин с чувством простонал в поцелуй и закинул ногу на Элиота, прижимаясь твердым, горячим членом к его бедру. В отличие от самого Элиота, он был в трусах, что только дополнительно будоражило воображение. Хотелось дразняще сжать его член сквозь тонкую ткань, а затем медленно, затаив дыхание, стащить с него белье, окончательно обнажая.

С мыслью об этом Элиот не сильно, но с чувством прикусил его нижнюю губу, чтобы в следующее мгновение оказаться прижатым к кровати: Квентин как-то удивительно ловко перевернулся, седлая его бедра и фиксируя руками запястья. Теперь он смотрел на Элиота прямо, часто дыша и облизывая губы. И Элиот просто смотрел в ответ, завороженный, загипнотизированный таким неожиданным напором, иной стороной Квентина, от которой веяло сильной магией — темной, тяжелой, теплой, как сама земля. Их возбужденные члены жарко соприкасались сквозь ткань, и Элиоту хотелось двигаться, ощущать больше, ближе, но он терпеливо играл в гляделки, наслаждаясь моментом.

— Что будешь делать теперь? — поинтересовался он у Квентина, так и не отводя взгляда от его мерцающих глаз.

— То, что в голову придет, — выдохнул тот, моргнув и наклонившись, чтобы влажно провести приоткрытыми губами по его шее. Пряди его волос щекотно касались кожи Элиота, он выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, решив, что готов позволить Квентину творить все, что ему заблагорассудится.

Квентин отпустил его запястья, чтобы, уперевшись в кровать, спуститься ниже, подразнить языком сосок, потереться щекой о живот — шершаво, остро. Разомлевший, разнеженный Элиот вздрогнул, задышав шумно и глубоко, опустил одну руку ему на шею, поглаживая снизу вверх, перебирая волосы на затылке и приподнялся на локте другой, чтобы видеть, как Квентин берет в рот его член — такой серьезный, полностью сосредоточенный на Элиоте и его реакциях. Это заводило чуть ли не больше, чем его горячие губы, плотно обхватывающие головку, и руки, медленно, методично поглаживающие внутреннюю часть бедра. Элиот запрокинул голову и самым бесстыдным образом застонал, когда Квентин насадился ртом на его член почти до самого конца, быстро отстраняясь, закашливаясь и возвращаясь к прерванному занятию, теперь помогая себе рукой и постепенно ускоряя темп. Совсем ненадолго, на каких-то пару минут Элиот позволил себе потеряться в ощущениях, не сдерживая все нарастающее возбуждение и слегка приподнимая бедра навстречу Квентину. Он спохватился буквально в последний момент, когда готов был кончить — долго и сладко, вздрагивая и бормоча случайные ругательства — но замер и остановил Квентина, погладив большим пальцем шею и проведя по линии челюсти.

— Что? — тот прервался, облизывая губы и тяжело дыша.

— Иди сюда, — Элиот потянул его вверх — мягко, но настойчиво — уложил на себя, обхватывая руками за талию, утыкаясь носом в ключицу, вдыхая запах кожи.

— У меня так плохо получается? — спросил Квентин тихо с едва различимой усмешкой. Его слова вибрировали в грудной клетке и эта вибрация четко ощущались всем телом.

— О, поверь, слишком хорошо. Просто не хотел кончить, так и не начав, — констатировал Элиот, проводя руками по его плечам, скользя пальцами по спине, сжимая ладонями ягодицы. Квентин что-то одобрительно промычал, приподнимаясь, чтобы его поцеловать: сдержанно и неглубоко. Воспользовавшись моментом, Элиот плавно перевернул его, оказываясь сверху, длинно и мокро лизнул доверчиво подставленную шею, плечо. Отстранился, сдвигаясь ниже, проводя ладонями по его груди, бокам, подцепил пальцами трусы и потянул вниз. Послушный, притихший Квентин приподнял бедра, позволяя избавить себя от белья, приоткрыл рот в беззвучном стоне, полувыдохе, когда Элиот обхватил его член рукой, двигая ей нарочито медленно, дразняще. Ему нравилось смотреть как напрягаются мышцы его живота при каждом, едва уловимом движении, слушать какие звуки он издает, если наклониться и прихватить губами кожу на его груди, прочертить языком влажный узор вниз, до паха, слегка подуть на темную головку члена, прежде чем втянуть ее в рот.

Ужасно хотелось попробовать каждый сантиметр кожи, запомнить в этот раз все до мельчайших подробностей — как Квентин вздрагивает, если неожиданно поцеловать его колено, а затем выступающую косточку щиколотки. Как стонет и выгибается, если развести его ноги шире и несколько раз лизнуть промежность, как давится воздухом, если резко вобрать его член в рот и ненадолго замереть, задержав дыхание и чувствуя, как горячо пульсирует в глотке твердая плоть. А затем снова двинуться вверх, чтобы добраться до приоткрытых губ, сцеловывая с них рваные выдохи.

— С ума меня сведешь, — прошептал Квентин на очередном таком маневре, заключая Элиота в крепкие объятия и не давая пошевелиться.

— Просто мне хочется сделать с тобой слишком много всего, — негромко сообщил тот ему на ухо и отстранился, заглядывая в глаза.

— Расскажешь? — попросил Квентин. В его голосе звучала улыбка и вызов одновременно.

Элиот откатился на бок, потянув за собой Квентина, и теперь они лежали лицом к лицу, тесно переплетаясь ногами и подрагивая от возбуждения. Протянув вниз руку, Элиот крепко обхватил его член, все еще влажный от слюны, и придвинулся ближе.

— Хочу почувствовать, как горячо у тебя внутри, трахать тебя скользкими от любой, которую мы найдем в этой глуши, смазки пальцами. Медленно, неторопливо, слушая, как ты просишь еще, — тихо заговорил Элиот, задевая губами мочку его уха и при этом быстро двигая рукой. Квентин задышал чаще, толкнувшись в обхватившую член ладонь, и отзеркалил его движения, тоже опустив руку вниз. Было немного тесно и неудобно, и они сталкивались локтями, но Элиот не собирался останавливаться. — Хочу видеть, как медленно ты опускаешься сверху на мой член, как напрягаются мышцы на твоих бедрах, как ты хмуришься и кусаешь губы. Слышать, как ты стонешь, принимая меня до самого конца, как вскрикиваешь, когда тебя накрывает оргазм. Чувствовать теплые капли на своей коже…

— Блядь, Элиот, — глухо простонал Квентин, утыкаясь ему в плечо. Его член напрягся и дернулся в ладони Элиота, движения стали резче и ритмичнее.

— Но это еще не все, Кью, — сделав небольшую паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание, продолжил Элиот. — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня быстро и грубо, вбивался в меня сзади, совершенно потеряв контроль и сжимая пальцы на моих бедрах сильно, до синяков. Хочу отсосать тебе, стоя перед тобой на коленях, чтобы ты отымел меня в рот — в том темпе, в котором тебе нравится, кончил мне в глотку, крепко схватив за волосы…

На этих Квентин громко застонал, горячо выдыхая ему в шею, выгнулся в объятиях, кончая мокро, бурно и сжимая ладонь на члене Элиота, которому, впрочем, уже не требовалось слишком много. Он несколько раз резко толкнулся в руку Квентина, содрогаясь в оргазме и выдыхая его имя — легко, словно давно изученное заклинание.

Сколько они лежали, не двигаясь и пытаясь перевести дух, Элиот не знал, он совершенно потерял счет времени: шевелиться было лень, открывать глаза было лень. Единственное, на что его хватило, потянуться вперед, чтобы поймать губы Квентина своими для еще одного долгого поцелуя. Медленного, нежного, ни к чему не обязывающего и ни к чему не ведущего. Последнее, что Элиот помнил перед тем, как провалился в сон, как Квентин, легко погладив его по волосам, укрыл их обоих одеялом.

Проснулся Элиот уже один: в окно ярко светило солнце, так что он неторопливо перевернулся на спину и, потянувшись, сел на кровати. Ужасно хотелось есть, а еще отлить. Но больше всего хотелось увидеть Квентина.

Тот обнаружился на улице: старательно брился опасной бритвой, глядя в маленькое круглое зеркало.

— Я думал, ты проспишь до вечера, — сказал он, опуская бритву и бросая на Элиота быстрый взгляд.

— У меня уважительная причина, — Элиот улыбнулся и потрогал свое лицо. Ему бы тоже стоило побриться. Вероятно, что прямо сейчас. — Смотрю, ты пока оставил идею с усами?

— Ну, начать-то никогда не поздно, — ответил Квентин, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. — Твоя еда на столе.

— Очень заботливо с твоей стороны, Кью, — проговорил Элиот, оборачиваясь к стоящему под открытым небом столу, на котором громоздились многочисленные схемы, а с краю примостилась миска, накрытая тканевой салфеткой. Краем глаза он продолжал наблюдать за Квентином, который аккуратно снимал лезвием пену со щеки.

Настроение у Элиота было просто отличное и, казалось, что у них обоих все в порядке. Что могло быть не так? Во всяком случае он сам не собирался ни стесняться, ни жалеть о прошедшей ночи. Как оказалось еще во время обсуждения схемы на сегодня, Квентин был иного мнения. Он нервно улыбался и явно старался не сталкиваться с Элиотом взглядом. Тот с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза и прямо сказать, что Квентину было бы неплохо озвучить, что его беспокоит. Но Элиоту действительно хотелось узнать, когда же он решится заговорить сам.

Ждать пришлось долго. В этот день была очередь Квентина возиться с мозаикой, так что он, слегка расслабив напряженные плечи, устроился внизу, среди цветных плиток, чуть ли не уткнувшись в них носом. Элиот же занял наблюдательную позицию, закатив рукава, разувшись и взобравшись на вершину деревянной стремянки. Духота после ночного ливня стояла неимоверная: казалось, вся впитавшаяся в землю вода решила испариться обратно в срочном порядке, так что с собой Элиот на всякий случай захватил охлажденную фляжку с вином. Сверяясь со схемой и периодически делая спасительных полглотка он руководил действиями Квентина добрых несколько часов к ряду, но работа у того сегодня не клеилась. Он явно был сосредоточен не на мозаике, периодически погружаясь в себя и свои мысли, путал плитки местами и нещадно тормозил. Несколько раз, когда Элиот делал вид, что внимательно изучает схему, Квентин разворачивался и даже глубоко вдыхал, намереваясь что-то сказать, но в результате отводил взгляд. Ближе к вечеру это начало надоедать, хотя обычно так раздражающие остальных медлительность и нерешительность Квентина казались Элиоту забавными. Даже больше — он находил определенное удовольствие в том, чтобы тормошить его время от времени. Но сейчас Элиота мало помалу начинала одолевать тревога.

— Мне кажется, ты не выспался, — в конце концов сказал он, слезая со стремянки, когда Квентин в очередной раз перепутал плитки и положил желтую вместо синей.

— Наверное, — вздохнул тот, с досадой отодвигая от себя разложенные по цветам элементы, и встал, бросив долгий взгляд на хижину. — Я вспомнил, что нужно починить кровать.

— Если ты считаешь, что это так необходимо, — кивнул Элиот, сверля его пристальным взглядом.

— Думаю, да, — неуверенно ответил Квентин, метнув на него быстрый взгляд и направляясь к дому.

— Тогда развлекайся, — бросил ему в спину Элиот, махнув рукой. — Постараюсь справиться сам.

Схему они на этот раз выбрали довольно легкую, а Элиоту действительно нужно было на что-то отвлечься, чтобы не ломать голову над тем, какого хрена происходит, так что с оставшейся частью мозаики он управился довольно быстро. Элиот поставил последнюю плитку на место, отошел на несколько шагов назад, затем взобрался на стремянку, чтобы прицельно свериться со схемой, слез и поменял пару плиток местами. Конечно же, все без толку. Филлорийский лес шумел, пели птички, в чаще слышался треск веток. Мозаика изображала из себя неживую, ни единого магического колебания.

— Да чтоб тебя, — с досадой пробормотал Элиот, садясь, а затем, подумав, растянулся прямо на теплых, нагревшихся за день плитках, раскинув руки и глядя в небо. Ни облачка. Чистое, синее, постепенно темнеющее к ночи небо. Становилось менее душно, но раздражающее ощущение, будто вся кожа липкая, никуда не делось. Скрипнула дверь хижины.

— Вижу, ты успешно справился, — констатировал Квентин, который пока пребывал вне поля зрения Элиота.

— Это какой-то очень сомнительный успех, — ответил тот, снова садясь и глядя на него. Квентин же смотрел на мозаику, засунув руки в карманы. Хмурый, задумчивый.

— Я воскресил кровать, — сообщил он и наконец взглянул на Элиота прямо. Открыл рот, потом закрыл.

— Полагаю, это значит, что ты наконец можешь мне сказать, — Элиот скрестил ноги по турецки и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Ну, о том, о чем ты так старательно и громко весь день думаешь.

— Ага, — выдохнул Квентин, неуверенно улыбнувшись и переводя взгляд в сторону. — По поводу прошлой ночи. В смысле, того, что было под утро. Было здорово, но…

— Я весь внимание, — кивнул Элиот, помимо воли напрягаясь.

— Нам придется возвращаться. То есть, я уверен, что мы скоро разберемся тут со всем и вернемся, а в прошлый раз все закончилось не очень хорошо, — сказал он, делая несколько шагов вперед и останавливаясь на краю площадки, а затем умоляюще посмотрел на Элиота. Так, будто это все хоть что-то объясняло.

— Я помню, — ответил тот, невесело усмехнувшись. — Я вроде как жизнь тебе испортил.

— Что? — взгляд Квентина на мгновение стал еще более растерянным, а брови удивленно взметнулись вверх. — Нет, я не это имел в виду. То есть, я сказал это тогда, потому что был зол. На себя. Я сам все испортил и ты тут не при чем.

— Все еще думаешь вернуть Элис? — поинтересовался Элиот. Ему и правда было любопытно, с чего Квентин так мечется.

— Нет. Не знаю, — раздраженно ответил он, разворачиваясь и делая несколько быстрых шагов в сторону, а затем вернулся назад. — Я просто хочу собрать долбанную мозаику побыстрее и вернуться обратно, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — сказал Элиот, поднимаясь и отряхивая брюки, а затем подошел к нему. — Если тебе это так мешает сосредоточиться, давай больше не заниматься сексом, идет? Всего-то делов.

— Наверное, ты прав, — медленно проговорил Квентин, глядя куда-то за его плечо, а затем неожиданно взглянул в глаза. — Но ведь… у нас все нормально, правда?

— Все нормально, — ободряюще улыбнулся Элиот, делая еще полшага вперед и обнимая его. Если не смотреть на собеседника, врать всегда легче. — Просто сняли напряжение. Не бери в голову.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — выдохнул Квентин. В его голосе звучало сомнение, но он обнял Элиота в ответ: неловко, скованно.

— Хотя если бы ты не сказал, что было здорово, пришлось бы повторить прямо сейчас, не сходя с этого места, — проговорил Элиот ему в макушку намеренно угрожающим тоном.

Квентин тихо рассмеялся и, кажется, окончательно расслабился. От него пахло древесиной и потом, объятия были привычными, уютными. Элиот вздохнул и погладил Квентина по спине. Утреннее воодушевление сменилось чувством разочарования и досады. Начиная с первого дня знакомства, он и не думал скрывать свое нежное отношение к Квентину. Но что Элиоту было нужно от него на самом деле? Возможно, немного больше, чем он сам мог и даже сейчас был готов себе признаться? Впрочем, они оба оказались здесь не для того, чтобы жить долго и счастливо, так что Элиот почти не врал. Он действительно надеялся, что все будет нормально и не думал ни о чем жалеть.

Они были живы, Квентин тепло дышал ему в плечо, а вокруг звенела и пела магия. А значит, со всем остальным они рано или поздно разберутся.


End file.
